The present invenion relates to syringes.
In particular, the present invention relates to a syringe which is adapted to be used as a vaginal douche.
Structures of the above type are of course well known. They generally include a squeeze bottle to which there is removably connected an elongated hollow cannula formed distant from the squeeze bottle with openings through which the contents of the squeeze bottle can be discharged.
Conventional syringes of the above general type, particularly when used as a vaginal douche, suffer from serious drawbacks. Thus, when the cannula of such a syringe is inserted into the vagina, the internal tissue lining the vagina comes into close contact with the exterior surface of the cannula. When the squeeze bottle is compressed to discharge liquid through the openings of the cannula, this liquid washes the interior of the vagina which thereafter comes again into close contact with the exterior surface of the cannula. Immediately thereafter the squeeze bottle is released so that it expands, creating a suction at the exterior of the cannula, and because of the configuration of the exterior surface of a conventional cannula this suction results in undesirable pressure of the inner vaginal lining tissue against the exterior surface of the cannula. The sucking of the internal vaginal tissue against the exterior surface of the cannula creates not only considerable difficulty in removing the cannula from the vagina but also results often in injury to the tender inner vaginal tissue as well as damage to the protective viscous layer of mucosa and the like situated at the interior of the vagina. As a result of these drawbacks conventional syringes designed to be used for the purpose of vaginal douching are not as widely used as would otherwise be the case and when used must be manipulated with great care and at best afford the possibility of vaginal douching only with considerable discomfort.